Love conquers war: MustardXMasha pups
these pups are of Aurychase and Vixiedog after meeting with Masha, Mustard began to notice having had love. so they began to go out and after a while they were married. after their union were 7 males and 1 female.. in order: Optimus, Xene, Starscream, Convair and Traxes (are twin), Nimoy, Kinder and Truffle * Optimus: Optimus has the fur soft but not very long.He has big ears and pointy. the legs are big and robust. He has a small tuft on the head and tail but not too thick. He has a spot on the top of the muzzle gray. from that spot then part of a line that goes on the forehead, the head and the back, ending up as a large stain. all this bluish / silver. He has spots which follow the track of the bluish color / silver, of the same color. the rest of the body is white. He has the nose and brown eyes and collar aquamarine. * Xene: Xene has fur soft and furry.It has a lock on the head, below the ears and cheeks. the tail is curled and hairy. the ears are pointed and large. strip has a reddish / brown that starts from the beginning of the nose, passes between the eyes and continues behind the head. the tuft on the head, the tips of the ears, the cheeks, the back, the top of the tail, socks on all paws, chest and bottom of the chin are then all reddish / brown. the rest of the hair is white. his nose is brown, blue eyes and a yellow collar. * Starscream: Starscream has the hair not very large. tail isn't much softy and hasn'ìt got much long fur. he also has a little tuft on the head. the ears are pointed. He has a mask on eyes and snout, a small part of the neck, the chest, the majority of the tail and front legs white. the rest is bluish. around the race track of bluish fur, he has spots of rust red / brown. the nose is brown and eyes are dark green. the collar is light red * Convair: Convair has fur soft. He has a curly tail, right ear and the tip is has left floppy. He has a tuft on the head upward, similar to a ridge. the fur on the cheeks is a little thick. his fur is black. the tips of the ears, the ends of the crown, chest, belly and the bottom of the tail are brown. He has brown eyes and dark green collar * Traxes: Traxes is similar to Convair like physique. He has a tuft that instead of being in a crest, falls downwards. the tail is curled but downwards. the right ear is floppy and left toe. the fur is soft and beige. He has the tip of the ears, the ends of the strands. top of the tail and back white. eyes are light green as the collar. * Nimoy: Nimoy has very long fur and soft. the tail is of normal length and hairy.He has small ears and pointy. the upper part of the muzzle is gray. has a strip between the eyes, the rest of the muzzle, chest, belly, socks mixed boots on the front paw, a part of the tail and hind legs completely white. The fur around the eyes, the ears and the head is bluish, as the tip of the tail. the rest of the fur is brown/reddish. He has three white patches on the shoulder. a white spot under his right eye and below the left. on the chest, both right and left, has 4 blue spots. He has a lock on the chest. He has several blue spots which follow the track of brown fur, all over the body, not the head, chest and tail. He has eyes and collar lilac * Kinder: Kinder is the furiest and softy brothers. and he has pointed ears. the tail is enormously thick. He has a small tuft on the head. the fur is almost all white. He has a spot near the tip of the tail brown. He has small socks on all paws brown. the end of the muzzle, ears and a mask over his eyes are brown too. also all the ends most long of the fur, they tend to be brown. He has one eye and one light blue aquamarine. the collar is also light blue. the nose is pink * Truffle: Truffle has the fur soft but smooth. She has a topknot not too big and very bushy tail. probably the most dense after Kinder. the ears are pointed but pointing backwards. She has a white tail tip. She has the face and socks on all black paws. nose and collar are pink. eyes are light blue * Optimus: Optimus is the leader among the brothers. He is brave, loyal and fearless. always thinking of others more than himself and tends to blame much if something happens to someone who is dear to him.He is ready to defend those who love even if you need the clash and sometimes if you have to leave it to others to make sacrifices to save someone dear (but first do everything to avoid it). He would like to become as good as his dad * Xene: a puppy usually quiet and also kind and generous. he loves to play.He is very intelligent, thoughtful, and also has a lot of culture and a sense of loyalty and justice * Starscream: the brother is more active and joker. sometimes it tends to become obnoxious, if someone makes his own game.It is also a puppy that loves to win and challenges. But under all that greed is a softie who loves his family, and woe to those who dare to take it with his brothers and his sister * Convair: Convair has a strong and tenacious character.He is very hyperactive and loves to play challenging others.It is also a puppy that likes to do everything to show off, but when others point out, he knows how to say sorry and knows how to make amends * Traxes: Traxes is very active and lively.It tends to be too instinctive, but he loves his family and is particularly attached to mommy * Nimoy: Nimoy is a puppy that is fairly quiet and loves to talk and play more. especially loves the games which reflects much. he is intelligent and sympathetic * Kinder: Kinder is the most tender and cuddly brothers. But it is also very playful, but has a good heart and would not hurt anyone.He has a free spirit and good. often it can be targeted by bullies, but we will always be ready to help his brother Optimus.It is also brave and adventurous.He knows how to get pampered. * Truffle: Truffle is playful, but also quiet. being the only female behaves very tomboyish. She is very attached to his mother and she loves to be pampered. She spends a lot of time with Kinder and Starscream. she is good hearted and calm. She loves everything that surrounds it and loves to look around. but unfortunately this leads her to be targeted by bullies. But Starscream will protect forever soon soon.. * they are 7 males and 1 female (poor Truffle XD) * the name of Optimus, Traxes and Starscream are from Transformers * Nimoy is a name that would be a surname, but i decide to give this for a very good actor: Leonard Nimoy (actor of Spock/Star Trek) that unfortunately is dead and was very good * Xene is from Inazuma Eleven * Optimus, Traxes, Starscream and Nimoy are designed by Aurychase * Xene, Convair, Truffle and Kinder and designed by Vixiedog * Kinder is very affezzionato to Optimus, as is her favorite brother. obviously loves all his brothers and his sister, but he would like become more like his brother * Starscream between all brothers, loves to tease and make fun of Optimus. perhaps envious of him and why always want to show off and challenge him. Optimus tends to accept, but does not love his brother even when exaggerated. Optimus is small and therefore does not want to show off.just he wants to be like his father * Optimus is allergic to gluten soon more Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Shared Pups Category:Vixiedog and Aurychase's Shared Category:Australian Cattle Dog Category:Samoyedo Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Fanon Pups Category:Animals Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Vixiedog's character Category:Co-Owned Pups